


never try to sacrifice an angel to satan

by planetundersiege



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Festivals, Gift, Good omens halloween exchange, Halloween, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sacrifice, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are enjoying their Halloween at a festival, until Aziraphale disappears and things take an... interesting turn.





	never try to sacrifice an angel to satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehedonistspurge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehedonistspurge/gifts).

It was that time of year.

Summer had passed long ago, the nights had gotten longer, while the days got shorter. The summer warmth was traded for a cold autumn breeze, and the leaves were lighting up the gray sky with their colors, true red, rust, pure orange, yellow, brown, and so many more all mixed together, no matter if they were still on the branches of a tree, or had already fallen to the ground.

Now, the sun was setting, and the festivities were everywhere. Countless of carved pumpkins and countless dressed up children running around with the occasional dressed up adult.

It was Halloween.

Aziraphale and Crowley were walking down the street, hand in hand, on the way to the festivities, a small Halloween festival with games, and countless of types of food, traditional and new. It had been Aziraphale’s idea, and Crowley had agreed, it made him think about the roots of this particular.

“Do you remember the good old days? When all of this was just a simple harvest festival? And the people offered food to the spirits instead of children asking for candy?”

“How would I ever forget Samhain? It was lovely, a fine tradition for that time periods.”

“Yeah, I don’t really like the celts either, of the time period, but Samhain was special, you know. It brought a light to the dark autumn. Then we got Hallow’s Eve, and now it’s Halloween. I love that it stuck around and got so big. Today I can show my wings and people will think it’s a costume.”

As he finished the sentence, Crowley carefully flapped his wings, only a centimeter though, to not alert any attention. But even if it was only a centimeter,  _ it was a centimeter! _ It felt like a small freedom after having to constantly hide the ashen wings of his. Aziraphale’s wings were out too, and by the lock on his face, he thought the exact same thing.

Soon, they had arrived. The festival was bigger than expected, tons of tents, games to play, and more food than both had though, both free samples and priced ones. And let’s not forget all the people.

Not even two minutes had passed before a lady commented that they had a lovely couple costume idea with their wings, which caused both of them to turn a dark shade of red.

Then, Crowley was taken aback as Aziraphale pointed at an activity stand, took his hand, and then ran there with him, with Crowley behind, confused. And as that activity was over, they went to the next.

Before they knew it, they had carved a pumpkin together, won a huge plush animal with a throwing game, lost a guessing game six times in a row, gotten their photo taken, and competed in a pumpkin pie eating contest, Aziraphale taking third place and Crowley coming in last.

He swore he hadn’t seen his angel this happy in a long time, he really seemed to enjoy himself to the fullest, and Crowley appreciated every single moment they had together.

Now, they were in line to buy cupcakes for Aziraphale. Crowley had no idea on why he wanted something sweet instead of a proper meal after the pumpkin pie, but wouldn’t judge him.

And as he stood in line, Crowley’s attention went towards the crowd, several couples were walking around with bouquets of flowers that were all the same. That meant he could surprise Aziraphale with one, which was a valid excuse to get out of the line and stretch his legs.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” he said, and the angel just gave him a cheerful nod.

“Okay, I’ll wait over here.”

It took him a while to actually find the stand, because he was too stubborn to ask for help, but when he finally did, and happily was on his way back, Aziraphale was gone.

Completely.

Crowley was puzzled, he had promised to stay close.

So, he immediately ignored the line to the cupcake stand, and spoke to the vendor.

“You don’t happen to know where my husband went? Blond hair, wearing a light colored suit, angel wings the same size as mine. Was in the line a few minutes, okay. I need to find him.”

“Ah, he went into the forest a few minutes ago.”

“Really?” Crowley began, not having any idea on why Aziraphale would walk into the forest. He had no reason too. “Thank you anyway.”

And as Crowley walked out of the line, he groaned. Guess he was going angel hunting in the forest.

He quickly left the festival and walked into the forest, orange from all the autumn leaves. He had no idea where to go, so he just kept waking forward for god knows how long, until he found something.

He had to blink several times to make sure he wasn’t going insane, but yes, it was actually there, not disappearing.

There was a circle of pure hellfire, burning in a bright orange, and inside laughing could be heard, this was definitely not good, and no matter what it was, Crowley knew he had to step in, because this just screamed problem.

So, he quickly dropped everything he had on him, and ran through, adrenaline pumping as the warm flames kissed his skin. He had completely forgotten that he could have flown.

And what he saw inside shocked him to no end. Aziraphale was tied of a stone slab, unable to move. Candles were lit around him, and on his stomach, a pentagram made out of blood stained his suit. And around, was fine witches, all taken aback as they saw him, which was good. Because in an instant, the confusion was traded for pure rage.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing with Aziraphale?!?”

“It’s the demon husband!” one of the witches screamed, her lungs clearly being full of air, since it the noise made it ring in Crowley’s ears. “Scram!”

Before Crowley could blink, the hellfire was gone, and the witches all ran in separate directions, getting away as quickly as they could. He groaned again, this meant they would have to spend the rest of the day capturing them, because there was no way he would let them go after they tried to murder his angel. Now his holiday was ruined.

“Crowley dear, would you mind cutting me lose now?”

Right, he was tied up.

“I was gone for five minute.” Crowley said, taking out a knife from his pocket, and began to cut his husband free from the ropes. “Five minutes Aziraphale. How the hell did you end up tied to a sacrificial slab surrounded by witches?”

“That’s quite a funny story actually. After I bought cupcakes, they told me there was a pumpkin hunt in the forest, and that the winner would get a free dinner at a fancy restaurant for two. I just wanted to treat us. Then they caught me.”

For a moment, Crowley paused, and slammed his free hand against his face, groaning.

“Stranger danger, what about stranger danger? For Heaven's sake Aziraphale! Stop letting your search for food almost discorporate you! For being an angel, you’re such a glutton.”


End file.
